January 1, 2014
Shabana distributes sweets to everyone and is happy about Aaliya’s alliance. Aaliya’s sisters tell they got Zeeshan’s pics and taunt Aaliya. A courier comes from Mumbai from Usman. Her sisters pick the courier and leave Zeeshan’s pics and envelope from Mumbai together. Aaliya picks Zain’s pics instead of Zeeshan and thinks it is Zeeshan. Shabana gets a call from Usman and tells him that she received a parcel from him. Usman says he has sent Zain’s pics in an envelope. Shabana asks her daughters to check it. They don’t find the envelope. Zain’s friend asks him not to go to Bhopal and to go to Bankok with him. He sees a girl coming and asks his friend to book 3 tickets for Bankok. The girl goes and speaks to Fahad. Fahad tries to avoid her. He gets a call from his wife and she informs about Riya Malhotra. Girl says she is Riya Malhotra. Zeeshan asks Zain to take her to Mr. Sharma. Zain takes Riya to Mr. Sharma. Aaliya is thinking about Zeeshan looking at his pics. Her sister comes and inquires about an envelope. She says she got an envelope. Zain starts flirting with Riya and asks her to accompany him to Bankok with him. Usman comes and asks Riya to meet Mr. Sharma. Riya says Zain asked her to accompany her to Bankok. Usman says he is going to Bhopal and if she wants to accompany him. Riya weirdly says no. Usman says Zain that he is going to Bhopal tomorrow. Aaliya goes to Zeeshan’s shop to meet him. Zeeshan is seen helping his father. Before Aaliya sees Zain’s face, her sisters catch her and start taunting her. Aaliya tells them to go from here and not to tell her parents. Zain, Fahad and his wives discuss about Zain going to Bhopal. Zain asks Fahad to talk to their dad. Shaziya says she and Fahad spoke to Usman, but he didn’t agree. Usman comes and asks Zain if he did his packing. Everybody asks Usman to let Zain to go to Bankok. Even his wife backs his children. Usman says Zain does not know anyone there and should go and get to know his people. Everybody insist and Usman says alright let him go to Bankok. Usman blocks Zain’s credit cards. Zain requests him not to do that. Usman says Zain to first go to Bhopal for 1 week, then he can go to Bankok. Zain asks what is there in Bhopal. Usman says Aaliya’s marriage. Zain goes back into nostalgia and remembers his childhood days when Aaliya used to bully him. Aaliya is skeptical about calling Zeeshan. Zeeshan himself calls her. Zeeshan greets her, she asks who is this. He says she knows who is he. She asks how did he get her number. He says he found it somehow. Zeeshan asks her to meet her tomorrow, he says he is going to Saudi after 10 days with Aaliya, so it is important to get to know her first. He asks her to meet tomorrow at 12 noon. Zain is thinking about Aaliya bullying him in their childhood days. Usman comes and asks him if he is going or not. Zain says no. Usman says just go for 1 week for his father’s sake. Shaziya taunts her mother-in-law about Zain going to Bhopal. Aaliya is shown thinking about Zeeshan. Usman says he will give Zain 5 lakhs and will sponsor his Bankok trip later. Zain agrees. Shaziya tries to brainwash her mother-in-law. Usman informs his son that Shabana and Aaliya do not want to take money and if he make anyone agree to take money from Usman, he will give 5 lakhs to Zain as reward. Usman’s wife says Zain has studied in America. She knows about Zain very well, he won’t agree to go to Bhopal. Usman says he will feel good if Zain goes to Bhopal, else it is ok he will activate Zain’s cards back. Usman’s wife is making breakfast for Zain. Zain comes and tells her he can’t have breakfast as he will miss his flight to Bhopal. She is shocked to hear this. Zain wishes his family good bye, hugs Usman. Usman says he didn’t go to Bhopal since 15 years and he is happy that Zain is going to Bhopal. Zain reaches Bhopal with his friend. His runs behind a bus and boards it. Aaliya is shown riding her bicycle. She is thinking about Zeeshan. Zain searches Aaliya’s pic on net and finds it. He gets a call from Usman and Zain says he reached Bhopal. He sees Aaliya in her bicycle in a traffic signal. '' Precap: Zain meets Aaliya and asks her yes or no. She mistakes him as Zeeshan and says yes. ''